


Cherished

by griseldalafey



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Knight Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Princess Belle of Avonlea, Woobie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griseldalafey/pseuds/griseldalafey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giving herself one last, appraising glance, Belle nodded firmly to herself. Tonight was going to be the night. Rumplestiltskin had been nothing but kind and patient towards her, but surely he wanted his own needs and wishes attended to now.  And who knew, Sir Rumplestiltskin was far more gentle than Gaston had ever been. He would be careful with her and perhaps their first encounter wouldn’t be as uncomfortable.<br/> Or, the one where knight Rumplestiltskin has to show the princess of Avonlea that there is more to marital duties than she was initially let to believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherished

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot that has been distracting me all week.  
> One day I will write something in which Gaston isn't the villain of the story. Today is not that day.

Adjusting a few beaded hairpins, princess Belle of Avonlea gave herself a critical once-over in the mirror of her vanity.  Her knight enjoyed seeing her dressed in yellow, so for this evening she had selected a soft yellow, satin dress with a white petticoat and lace trimmings at the top. The dress had a wide, flared skirt and laces at the back and as she applied some powder to her flushed cheeks, Belle hoped Sir Rumplestiltskin would be pleased with her effort.

Her stomach had been in knots all afternoon and during the preparation for his arrival her nerves had steadily increased.    
Not a word of it had been spoken between them and he hadn’t made the slightest indication that he held any expectations towards this night, but in her heart of hearts Belle knew: tonight would mark a changing point in their relationship.

She had been engaged to be married to Rumplestiltskin for two months now and their wedding would take place in another six weeks, during the Summer Solstice. After the debacle with Sir Gaston her father was eager to make the marriage official as quickly as possible.

Belle frowned at her reflection as she remembered her former fiancé, the man who had disgraced her father’s court and herself and had been responsible for so much heartache in the year that lay behind her.

Sir Gaston had once been one of the most popular, most celebrated knights of her father’s court. Handsome, fearless and charismatic, he was the hero of Skull Battle, the first successful military action of Avonlea’s army’s against the increasing Ogre attacks aimed at their kingdom.

She had been a debutant at the time, freshly out of the schoolroom and eager to take her place at her father’s court. In many ways everything had gone exactly like how she had envisioned it, as if her life merely followed a tightly written script.    
In gratitude for his bravery and skills during the battle, her father had granted Sir Gaston the hand of his only daughter in marriage and the pair had become betrothed.  
Everything played out just like it had in her favorite novel. The brave knight saved the kingdom from its enemies and won the hand of the princess and their happily ever after was ready to begin. Belle was happy to contribute her part, knew what was expected of her and wasn’t marrying the dashing sir Gaston every girl’s dream?

And when behind closed doors her charming fiancé could display quite a bit of bad temper and was often rude and condescending towards the staff and to herself, what of it?  
Only fairy-tales were picture perfect after all.  Real life offered trials and tribulations that must be overcome in order to shape ones character.

Or so the clergymen taught her every Sunday.

Skull Battle was followed by many, many more confrontations since the ogres refused to be kept at bay. In between wars they simply hadn’t find the opportunity to plan and organize a wedding and so their engagement had dragged on for two years until it had come to an unexpected and miserable end last summer when Sir Gaston had been caught in bed with Lady Drizella, who was very much married to Admiral Ratcliffe.

The scandal this discovery issued had rocked the court. Her father had ordered the roguish knight away from Avonlea and he had fled in the depth of the night with his mistress in tow.  
 Admiral Ratcliffe had shortly after embarked on an adventure to the New World and Belle found herself to be suddenly unattained once more.

It wasn’t that she exactly missed Gaston. In fact, in the privacy of her own mind where she dared to be honest with herself, she felt glad that she didn’t have to spend the rest of her life with him. But nevertheless, the broken engagement affected her greatly.  

As the only child of King Maurice of Avonlea, Belle had been spoiled and favored all her life. Her father adored her and after the death of her mother when she’d been only eleven years old, the rest of the court had treated her with a mixture of affection and indulgence. Belle was used to smiles and warm greetings wherever she went, but after Gaston had disappeared Belle suddenly found herself to be the subject of vicious rumors and gossip.  
Conversations came to an abrupt halt whenever she entered a room, people suddenly treated her with a cool aloofness and there were suddenly significant fewer invitations to tea’s, parties and balls.

Determined to keep her head held high, Belle devoted the months after her broken engagement to her books, to the war effort and to spending time with her father, the only one who still treated her no differently then before.

There was another war, one in which Avonlea’s armies prevailed gloriously and finally managed to chase the ogres back until after the far west boundaries. During that battle the star of another knight began to rise swiftly and within months the entire kingdom was talking about the fearless bravery and cunning battle skills of Sir Rumplestiltskin.

Belle had always liked the quiet, serious knight with his soft gaze and had cheered for him when he had returned from the battlefield, bruised and bloodied but victorious. When her father had informed her of his intentions she had seen the wisdom of his decision.  
She was no longer a young debutante and after a broken engagement and the scandal connected with it, it was important that she married quickly, before her reputation suffered irreparable.

So when during the decorating ceremony held days later her father rewarded Sir Rumplestiltskin for his bravery and service to the kingdom with the hand of his daughter she was happily resigned to it.

The look of utter shock on his face had taken her by surprise and when he lifted his startled eyes to hers, she had, for a moment seen a world of longing and desire in its brown depths before he had managed to control himself again.

“Will you accept, Sir Rumplestiltskin?” her father had boomed at him and his eyes, more guarded this time had found hers again.

“If my Lady will have me?”

She’d realized with a flutter that he was giving her a choice and just like that faith in their future blossomed in her heart.

“I do,” she had told him with a genuine smile, preluding the vow she would make to him soon.

And so they were engaged and to Belle’s surprise this new arrangement gave her much more reason for happiness and contentment than her previous engagement ever had. Rumplestiltskin treated her as if she was made from the finest porcelain and his gentle and attentive manners didn’t cease when they found themselves alone.  
She enjoyed spending time with him. He had traveled the entire kingdom and many realms beyond that and he had many interesting stories to tell. Belle hung to his lips as he told her about the mountains and deserts and explained to her the various customs and traditions of other kingdoms.

He was observant, she noticed quickly and good at seeing through people and she knew that one day, when he resigned from active duty, he would make a valuable asset to her father’s council.

One thing surprised her though and that was that he yet had to claim her for himself. When she became engaged to Gaston he had wasted no time in making clear what his expectations of her were in that regard and the very same night he had come to her bed chamber.

Belle had known what to expect, one of her senior ladies in waiting having explained to her what her duties were. The elderly woman had given her a rather fearsome speech on what those duties entailed and what the proper way to conduct herself during these liaisons were. Apparently she had to be quiet and willing and then everything would come to pass quickly and with a minimal of fuss.  
With those lessons firmly planted into her head, there had also been the clandestine book on anatomy on which she had managed to get her hands, so really, she’d been as well prepared as possible.  She knew men enjoyed this kind of thing, Gaston definitely seemed to enjoy it.

That wasn’t to say that she cared very much for it, but since it was her duty she was determined to carry it out well and some of the suggestions she had received from the older woman had been very helpful. It _did_ help if she willed herself to relax and after a few times it wasn’t so uncomfortable anymore.

 Men, she supposed, didn’t look forward to the battlefield and the war either, but they did their duty and so would she.

Still, after two months of engagement, Rumplestiltskin still had to come to her and her initial relief had given way to anxiety as the weeks wore on. What if he was holding back because he wasn’t pleased with her or because he didn’t desire her that way?  
 But that would create serious problems for their marriage, because how was she ever going to become a good wife to him and please him if he wouldn’t come near her?

He did kiss her frequently and lately his kisses had become more and more ardent, so Belle was still hopeful that she would eventually be able to entice her husband to be.

And even though it was completely besides the point, his kisses were lovely and left her wishing for more, for something she couldn’t really identify.

Giving herself one last, appraising glance, Belle nodded firmly to herself. Tonight was going to be the night. Rumplestiltskin had been nothing but kind and patient towards her, but surely he wanted his own needs and wishes attended to now.    
And who knew, Sir Rumplestiltskin was far more gentle than Gaston had ever been. He would be careful with her and perhaps their first encounter wouldn’t be as uncomfortable.

Rising from her vanity, Belle made her way into the drawing room and perched down on the settee, waiting for her intended.  She hadn’t been sitting down for more than three seconds together when a soft knock signaled his arrival and she hastened to the door to open it for him.

He was still dressed in his uniform, the white shirt with the brown leather waistcoat and the fur trimmed cloak. But all Belle could see were his eyes that widened at the sight of her and fitted over her before returning to her face.

“Belle…” He sounded rather breathless as he stepped into the room, his expression full of admiration.

“Good evening Rumplestiltskin,” Making her voice sound warm and inviting was no effort at all when her heart was already doing summersaults.

He really was a very handsome man and when he reached out a tentative hand towards her waist she let him pull her closer, enjoying the way his lips brushed softly over hers.  Instead of letting her go after the kiss, he wrapped both his arms around her waist for a moment and pulled her close, burying his nose into her hair. With her head tucked under his chin and her cheek pressed against his chest, Belle breathed in the scent of leather, woods and something spicy that was all Rumplestiltskin and she bit down a happy sigh.

Everything was going to be all right.

“Supper has just been brought up,” she told him, lifting her head from his shoulder. “Are you hungry?”

Pulling back a little he lifted his hand to her face and tucked a loose curl behind her ear.  
“I am, actually,” he answered, smiling at her. “Thank you for waiting for me.”

“Of course,” she reassured him, her lips returning his smile of their own accord. “Let’s sit down.”

Taking his hand in hers, she led him to the small dining table that had been prepared earlier and they tucked into their meal.  Conversation flowed easily as he told her about his day and inquired after hers. His interest in her activities still surprised her, but it was nice like this, she decided. Reviewing their day, making plans for their future, she could get used to this.

Just before dessert was brought in, Rumplestiltskin stood up to retrieve a rectangular package from the inside of cloak and handed it to her with a nervous face, his eyes fraud with uncertainty.  
“I came across this today when we were passing a market. There was a book vendor… you would have loved his entire stall, but I thought that you might like this in particular…”

He sat down across from her again, watching how she carefully removed the paper and the way her face lit up with delight as she saw what was inside.

 _‘Her Handsome Hero’_ the title read and Belle beamed at him. “I’ve been wanting to read this book so much… thank you Rumplestiltskin.”

 Getting to her feet, she bowed awkwardly over the table and cupped his face in her hand, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. His eyes went wide at the small gesture and Belle felt her own face heat up as she sat down again.  
She had never been this forward with him before, preferring to let him take the lead, but his thoughtful gift affected her so much that she just had to show him her gratitude.

Gaston had hated her passion for books and reading, always complaining how much time she spend on them and how it was such a useless waste, even going as far as threatening her one evening when he had been in a particularly sour mood that once they were married he would forbid her from ever opening a book again.

After dinner they adjourned to the couch and Belle was just about to suggest that she read to him as was the custom during the evenings they spend together when he caught her hands in his and gently pulled her down in his lap, his arms coming up around her.

 _“Belle…”_ he whispered hoarsely, gazing deeply into her eyes and despite her nerves, Belle felt her stomach flutter. When he pressed his lips against hers and gently pulled her lower lip between his own, she let him, her own hands gripping his shoulders to keep her balance. He sucked on her lower lip, his hands holding her waist and after a while she felt his tongue gently caress the seam of her lips, begging for entrance.  
She parted her lips for him instantly, the flutter in her stomach growing more pronounced as he explored her mouth.

He tasted wonderful and the feel of his arms around her, holding her close without suffocating her made her feel safe. She loved kissing him and if they did nothing else all night she’d be the happiest woman in the world.

Feeling like she wanted to get closer to him, Belle moved her hands from his shoulders into his hair and buried her fingers in the longer strands, thrilled to discover that his hair was even softer than it looked.  
He responded instantly by deepening the kiss, his hands rubbing up and down her back and over the tender skin of the back of her neck. They kissed for what felt like hours, until she felt dizzy and drugged from the taste and feel of him.

When he finally pulled back, he looked a mess with his dilated pupils and disheveled hair from the way she’d been running her hands through it and Belle knew she herself probably looked as disarrayed.  
He twirled one of her curls around his fingers, softly rubbing the texture between his thumb and forefinger, taking a few deep breaths to calm his breathing.

“I should go back to my quarters,” he told her, his face filled with regret and his arms still firmly locked around her, making it impossible for her to get up from his lap should she want to.

But Belle found that she no longer wanted that. This man was going to be her husband in less than two months and all things considered she could have done a lot worse. He was kind and attentive and his kisses made her feel wonderful. 

Everyone already assumed they were sleeping together. Although the clergymen held lengthily sermons on the sanctity of matrimony, it was common practice for betrothed couples to consummate their relationship before the wedding day, especially since with the Ogre Wars plaguing the kingdom it often took months, if not years before a couple was finally able to wed.    
Right after her engagement to Rumplestiltskin had been made public one of the servants had arranged for some of his clothes and personal artifacts to be moved to the castle to accommodate his staying.

He had been very patient with her all these weeks, but to deny him longer would be cruel.

And her husband to be didn’t deserve such treatment from her.

Mustering her bravery, she met his eyes, willing her voice to sound even as she said: “Actually… you could stay here… and not leave at all…”

His breath hitched in his throat at her words and for a moment his hands tightened on her waist.  
“Are you sure about that?” he asked breathlessly.

Once again he was giving her a choice, but as gallant as he was, Rumplestiltskin was also hopeless when it came to hiding his own wishes. The hungry look in his eyes and the way his hands fluttered at her waist spoke volumes.   
That he wanted to stay with her was as clear as the nose on his face and she wasn’t selfishly going to deny him because of her own reservations.

Sliding off his lap she took his hand hers once more and let him to her bed chambers. Once inside she turned to face him, hoping he wouldn’t hear how her heart was almost beating out of her chest.

“Will you give me a few minutes to get ready for bed?” she requested quietly and he nodded, his eyes soft with wonder.  

She disappeared into the small dressing room and quickly changed out of her yellow dress and into a cream silk nightgown. Taking of her jewelry and the pins that held up her hair she took a deep breath and clenched and unclenched her hands. Hopefully he’d be pleased by her.

Taking a few moments to steel herself, she determinedly tried to reason her nervousness away. She knew better what to expect now than when she’d first became engaged to Gaston.  
Rumplestiltskin was a far more gentle man, he’d be careful with her.  
And perhaps he would kiss her again and that alone would make the experience infinitely more enjoyable.

Bracing herself she stepped back into her bed chamber to find that Rumplestiltskin had already shed his cravat, his waistcoat and his boots.  He looked up the moment he heard her enter and his brown eyes went wide as he took her in, his jaw slacking slightly.  
Something dark and hungry flashed through his eyes as they drank her in and for a moment Belle expected him to pound on her and drag her to the bed.

But when he approached her, his steps were hesitant and slow and the hand that he lifted to stroke through her curls was shaking slightly.

 “Beautiful Belle…” he breathed softly, his Frontlands accent so thick she could barely make out the words. “You look like a dream come true…”

Suddenly the weight of his stare and the raw admiration on his face was more nerve-wrecking than the knowledge of what they were about to do on that bed within a few moments. He looked at her like he had never seen a woman before and the intensity of his gaze made her insides quiver.  
She almost sighed in relief when he leaned in and kissed her before pulling her towards the bed and sinking down on the soft duvet, pulling her with him and back into his lap simultaneously.

His lips found hers instantly and had she thought that he had kissed her ardently before, it was just a prelude compared to the way he wrapped himself around her now and kissed her in a way that instantly made her forget about every kiss that they had shared before. She held on to him tightly as his hands started to move over her body, stroking the curves of her hips and her waist through the silk of her nightgown.  
His lips were still fused to hers, his kiss making her fee light-headed and dizzy, almost drunk on something she couldn’t really explain.

When he pulled away she almost sobbed with disappointed, her lips swollen and tingling and missing the feel of his lips already. But when his hands went to the lace strings at the front that held her nightgown together her breath caught in her throat, especially at the sight of his almost black eyes.  

“My darling Belle…” he rasped. “May I…?”

“You may…” she consented quietly, bravely smiling through her disappointment. From here on things would evolve quickly. He would take off her nightgown and lower her on the bed and claim her for his pleasure.  
There would be no more time or need for kissing.

He undid the laces of her gown, revealing inch after inch of skin of her upper chest and his breathing became more labored. When her laces were undone, his hands strayed to the hem of her nightgown and she moved with him to allow him to pull it over her head. She heard his sharp intake of breath as his eyes roamed over her bare form, his hands settling themselves on her ribcage.    
Much as she had expected he began to coax her to lie down and she sank into the mattress, feeling how his body covered hers as she shut her eyes tightly.

 _‘Close your eyes and think of the Marchlands,’_ the lady of the court had advised her and her advised had served her well during her engagement to Gaston.

“My beautiful, beautiful Belle…” She felt his warm breath ghost across her cheek as he spoke the words reverently and then he was kissing her once more, endlessly tender and lovingly and Belle’s eyes snapped open.

Her fiancé was hovering above her, leaning on one elbow as not to crush her with his weight while he kissed her as if he was deriving as much pleasure from the act as she did, his free hand settling on her hip once more, his fingers caressing the soft skin he encountered there.

While she was already naked underneath him, Rumplstiltskin was still almost fully clothed and as his mouth left hers to press kisses to her brow and temples, allowing her the chance to breath in some much needed air, Belle decided that it was time to remedy the situation.  
Her hands plucked nervously at the buttons of his shirt and with more luck than skill she managed eventually to undo all the buttons.

When she was finally able to push the garment of his shoulders it was her turn to stare.

Rumplestiltsin was by no means as muscular or broad as Gaston had been, but Belle felt her mouth go dry at the sight of him. He was far more slender and compact, but she could see the muscles of his biceps flex at his every movement and after having spend most of the evening in his arms, she knew exactly how strong and secure they felt around her. Barely daring to draw breath she laid her hand against his bare chest, immediately loving the soft, warm feel of his skin underneath her fingertips.

Whereas Gaston had been covered in hair, Rumplestiltskin’s chest was smooth and when she experimentally moved her hand in a tentative caress she reveled in his surprise gasp, realizing just how sensitive his skin was.  
Torn between wanting to rest her cheek against his chest and listen to the beat of his heart and her desire to touch and explore every inch of him she settled for slowly tracing her fingers over him, intrigued when his nipple hardened under her touch when she brushed her fingers over it.

He growled at that, his hands grabbing her wrists and for a terrible moment she feared that she had displeased, or worst hurt him with her curious touches, but then he plundered her mouth once more, entwining her fingers with his.    
“You little minx,” he whispered at her, his eyes shining and Belle felt some of the tension dissipate. He didn’t seem put out with her and he was still kissing her.

He was planting kisses against her throat and Belle arched her neck eagerly, feeling her skin heat up when his lips moved lower still. But when he began to kiss her breasts her body went rigid, her eyes going wide at the sensation.  He worshipped every inch of her with his lips and tongue and when he licked a sensitive spot just underneath her breast, she almost arched off the bed, a burning, pulling sensation settling deep in the pit of her stomach.  
Then his lips covered her nipple, lavishing the tip with his tongue into a perfect stiff tip and of their own accord her hands moved back into his hair, clutching him to her desperately.

His free hand cupped her other breast in his palm and he began to massage her gently, his touch slowly becoming firmer and more demanding until she was writhing underneath him.  
She barely remembered how to breath, all she was aware of was the amazing rush of sensations he was creating for her. Her body felt like it was waking up for the first time, instantly responding to his every touch and caress and nothing had ever felt more glorious.

He switched his lips to her other breast, his fingers slowly trailing lower, caressing her quivering stomach for long moments. Every nerve-ending felt like it was ready to burst and Belle wasn’t sure how much more she could endure when his fingers dipped between her thights and touched her in a place that had been burning and throbbing ever since he started kissing her.  
At the barest brush from his fingers a heat started to radiate from her very core, the delicious pulling and burning inside her stomach intensifying a hundredfold.

The quietness of the room was broken by a desperate, throaty moan and it took a few seconds for her to realize that the sound had been torn from her own throat and her cheeks burned with mortification.

Digging her teeth into her lower lip, Belle concentrated all her effort on remaining quiet, hoping with a pounding heart that Rumplestiltskin wouldn’t be irked by her lack of decorum.    
When the caresses between her legs only became more insistent, she dared to release her breath, assuming that he hadn’t heard her.  Instinctively her legs parted for him as he continued to explore her and she became aware of an increasing wetness between her tights.  
She had no idea what to make of that, but Rumplestiltskin didn’t appeared bothered by it and for some reason it only made his increasingly firmer strokes even more pleasurable.

After a few more maddening, breath-taking moments, he finally lifted his head from her breast and sought her eyes again. She must look a fright, Belle realized. Her face felt like it was aflame, her hair was plastered to her sticky forehead, her breathing was raged and uneven and she couldn’t control the tremors of delight that were cursing through her body, leaving her shaking with need for something she couldn’t put in words.

But Rumplestiltskin beamed at her, his face shining with pride and tenderness as if she was performing admirably instead of making a spectacle out of herself and unable to take it anymore, Belle yanked his head down, pressing her lips to his.  
He made a startled noise, but then his mouth was plundering hers again.

“My Belle…” he whispered against her lips between heated kisses. “My beautiful darling…”

The loving endearments brought tears to her eyes and her throat suddenly felt raw and dry. He was plastered against her, one of his arms was securely around her and his fingers were still teasing that spot between her legs that made her feel so good. And yet, it wasn’t enough and the more she started the burn, the emptier she felt.

“Please…” she sobbed barely audible, past the point of caring and still unsure what she was pleading for.

“Yes sweetheart… only a moment now…” he murmured soothingly, pulling back slightly to undo his breeches.

Her body ached from the loss of his touch, but her eyes grew wide as she drank him in while he bared himself to her. With Gaston there had barely been time to look, but Rumplestiltskin was unhurried, giving her ample opportunity to stare.  

But by the time he was as naked as she was, Belle’s eagerness had given way to a feeling of trepidation. She may never have gotten a good look at Gaston, but that did’t mean that she wasn’t able to notice what was very obviously staring her in the face now: compared to Gaston Rumplestiltskin was a big man after all.

She had entertained hopes that being with Rumplestiltskin would be less uncomfortable, but faced with the evidence of his desire for her, Belle realized that this had been a foolish hope.

Once again she shut her eyes, willing her body to relax as he blanketed her body with his own.  Forcing herself to take deep breaths, she felt him settle between her legs, his arousal pressing firmly against her abdomen.  

Gentle fingers stroked the side of her face and soft kisses were pressed to her tightly closed eyes.  
“Look at me, sweetheart,” he crooned at her, his voice low and soothing and she blinked her eyes open, finding his face only inches from hers, his eyes gazing tenderly into hers.

He stole a kiss from her lips before rubbing his nose against hers.  
“I’ve wanted you for so long, my darling,” he told her. “You have no idea how long…”

Once again his admission brought tears to her eyes and she leaned her face into the palm of his hand, snuggling into his touch. He was going to be her husband and for that she was glad. Her body was going to give him pleasure and she was going to make him happy and that was all that mattered.

Some of the tension flew out of her and she spread her legs a little more in a wordless invitation, her heart skipping at his low grunt of approval. At least she was she pleasing him.

He took himself in hand and teased her folds with the tip of his cock and her heart fluttered when she realized the sensation was even more intense because of the wetness that had gathered between her tights.    
Biting her lip fiercely once more, she tried to stifle the gasps and moans that welled up in her chest, determined not to spoil the moment again.

He was still watching her, his gaze reverberating to her mouth, his pupils so wide they were drowning out the brown of his eyes. He latched his mouth onto hers again, an insistent tongue soothing her bottom lip and suddenly she felt him slide inside her in one slow, smooth stroke and her breath caught in her throat.

For long seconds the both of them held impossibly still, him leaning on his elbows to keep his weight off her, her lying perfectly still beneath him, her mind furiously trying to catch up with what her body was experiencing.  
There was a bit of stretching, her body needing some time to accommodate him, but there was no sense of the uncomfortableness or even pain she had come to associate with this act.  
Instead she felt… full… complete.

“ _Belle…”_ he whispered, his eyes burning into hers and for the life of her, she couldn’t look away, mesmerized by the look of sheer adoration in them.

Releasing the breath she’d been holding, she managed a dazed smile and he seemed to take that as encouragement, because he began to move, carefully at first by withdrawing slightly and pushing back into her. This time she couldn’t hold back her moan of surprised pleasure as her channel fluttered around him and something deep inside her stomach began to stir.

“You feel wonderful, my darling,” he told her, one of his hands resuming to stroke her hair and it was the tenderness of it that made her all but melt against him.  He was thrusting into her more firmly now and of their own accord her hips were raising up to meet him at every stroke, as if her body knew all along what to do.  
They fell into a rhythm that made her head spin and yet it wasn’t enough, she still craved to be closer towards him. Purely on instinct, she wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to get closer to him, her actions causing him to groan loudly, the hoarse sound only fueling her own arousal.

She felt him maneuver his hand between their bodies, to the place were they were joined and for a moment she frowned in confusion before heat flooded her belly as his fingers once again found the spot that made her blood thrum in her veins, his touch affecting her even more now that the was also buried inside her.

He stroked and teased her with light touches until the heat was coiling in her belly unlike something she had ever felt before. She arched and writhed underneath him, lost to everything except the man that she was clinging on to for dear life.

“Rumple…” she sobbed, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder, pronouncing his full name too complicated a task to execute.

At the abbreviation of his name, he pounded even more forcefully into her as he moaned her name in her hair over and over again.

The ache in her belly was growing, desire coiling inside her as if her blood was heating to a boiling point, the sensation growing in intensity with his every thrust and brush of his fingers.  
 For a split second she panicked, feeling her body react stronger than it ever had before and being powerless to stop it.  
And then it erupted inside of her, her entire body tingling with her release as she began to shake uncontrollably, her walls clenching around him.  Everything was hot and trembling, shocks of blinding hot pleasure shooting through her lower body.

He followed her moments later, spilling himself inside of her with a hoarse shout, his body convulsing.  He collapsed on top of her, but rolled to his side instantly, pulling her with him and cradling her body against his chest, his arms wrapped securely around her.  
She trembled and shook for what felt like hours, her body only very slowly floating down from its height and she curled against him as closely as she could, needing his arms around her to keep her grounded.

Once the tremors had finally faded, she became aware of warm, gentle hands brushing her hair out of her heated face and stroking her upper arms.  With her cheek pressed against his naked chest, she listened quietly how his heart rate returned to normal as her own breathing evened out.  This too was lovely and so very different from her previous experiences with Gaston, who couldn’t wait to get away from her the moment he’d finished off.    
Before she had always felt empty and somewhat used afterwards, now she felt cherished and protected.

“Are you all right?” he asked quietly against the crown of her head.

“Yes…” To her own surprise, the tiny word came out as a sob and she suddenly realized her cheeks were wet with tears.

“Belle…?” His voice was alert with worry and an insistent hand cupped her face to make her look at him. “Sweetheart, what’s the matter? Are you in pain… did I upset you somehow?”

“N-no… no!” she managed to hiccup, furiously rubbing her cheeks, now tinged red from embarrassment. “Nothing is amiss… truly… you were wonderful!”

He pulled her close once more and she burrowed herself in his arms, hiding her face against his chest, her mind and feelings refusing to make sense.  Her body was still glowing in the aftermath of the pleasure he had given her, so intense that it was almost frightening.    
She hadn’t even know her body was capable of feeling such things, none of the books she’d read or talks with the noblewoman had prepared her for this.  
And even now she still didn’t completely understand.

Looking up again, she met his worried gaze and she realized he wasn’t nowhere near reassured by her words. Managing a watery smile she told him once more:  
“Nothing’s wrong… I was just a little overwhelmed, but I’m perfectly all right now.”

“I’m glad,” he murmured, one of his hand continuing to stroke her hair.

For long moments she stared at him, losing herself into his warm, brown eyes, enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressed against each other.

“Are you… content as well?” she asked quietly at long last and as she uttered the question a sense of dread welled up in her.    
What if wasn’t? What if he was dissatisfied or found her lacking somehow? She could hardly explain her body’s reactions to his ministrations herself, what would he make of them?

He let out a hoarse, low chuckle that she felt reverberating in his chest, his fingers burying deeper into her hair.  “Oh Belle…”

He wasn’t pleased, Belle realized instantly, her eyes stinging with tears of mortification. After everything he had done for her, she had failed him.

Looking him in the eye was impossible now, so she addressed her next words to his throat.

“I’ll do better next time,” she vowed, her voice wobbly.

 _“What?”_ Her words snapped him out of his preoccupied staring and he pushed himself up, his face a mask of confusion and worry, the compatible quietness between them gone completely.  

“Belle… what are you talking about?”

“I’m sorry…” she offered, startled by his reaction. “I don't know what came over me, I didn’t mean to ruin it…”

If possible, he looked even more perplexed at her words. “Darling… being with you is like a dream come true… I’ll treasure every second of it…”

His words warmed her like nothing else could, even though her own confusion grew with every passing second.

 “You’re not… upset by how I acted then?” she asked hesitantly. “It has never happened before…”

At her admission his eyes grew wide with disbelief, comprehension dawning into them.

 _“Never?”_ he asked incredulously. “You have never been pleased before?”

She shook her head wordlessly, mulling over the word he’d used in her head.    
He had _pleased_ her. With his kisses and his touches, until she had all but shattered under the exquisite pleasure of his ministrations. Nothing had ever felt so incredible, but was it right for her to feel this way?

“‘Did I do wrong?”

“My sweet Belle…” his face crumpled as he lay back down beside her on his side, his front pressed against hers and kissed her softly.

“Not at all,” he told her then, wrapping her up in his arms again. “This is supposed to happen… you’re supposed to enjoy it.” He frowned slightly at her, his eyes trained on her expression.  
“You did enjoy it, didn’t you?”

“Oh yes…” she replied instantly. “It was wonderful. It’s never been like this before… it never felt so good.”

He froze, both his hands coming up to cup her face, insisting she looked at him, his face fraught with worry.

“Gaston… did he hurt you? Tell me the truth, Belle… Did he cause you pain?”

Startled by his sudden anger she gave a little shrug. “Not that he meant to, I’m sure… I didn’t mind… but I didn’t care for it either. It was his right… and my duty…”

He hissed angrily at that, his eyes ablaze with rage. “If I get my hand on him, I’ll kill him…” he growled more to himself than her.

Then he smoothed his hands down her arms again, his eyes boring into hers.  
“Belle, that’s the greatest nonsense I’ve ever heard… This…” he indicated the bed around him, “this shouldn’t be merely a duty to you. You are…”

Halfway through he broke off, his eyes filling with horror. “You were doing your _duty_ to me tonight as well, weren’t you?”

He moved away from her, scooting towards the edge of the bed, his face tense with shock and anguish.  
“You never wanted me… this was just an obligation to you…”

Belle struggled for breath as the air left her lungs in a whoosh, feeling as if she’d been punched and suddenly chilled to the bones without his arms around her. He had already swung his legs out of the bed and was angrily looking for his discarded clothing and a wave of panic seized her.

“No!” she cried out, flinging herself across the bed and clutching his arm. “It wasn’t like that, I promise… You’ve been so good to me and I wanted to be with you tonight… honestly.”

“You expected me to be no better than Gaston,” he snarled, still facing away from her, his back ramrod straight.

“That’s not true,” she countered vehemently. “I didn’t know what to expect, but I hoped it would be different with you… you are a thousand times the man that Gaston is…”

When he still gave no reaction whatsoever, she pulled back, drawing up her knees and hugging them tightly.

“I’m so happy that I’m marrying you instead of him…” her voice was almost inaudible as she spoke to his rigid back, terrified that no matter what she said now, it wouldn’t make a difference anymore and that she was losing him.

“I care about you and I want you to be happy. I’m… I’m in love with you…”

“Belle…” He swirled around so fast the bed creaked, his jaw slacked. “Do you- do you mean that?”

“I do,” she whispered to her knees. “I’ve suspected it for weeks… I so enjoy spending time with you… you make me so happy. And now, after tonight I know for sure… I love you…”

When she looked up her vision was so blurred with unshed tears that she never noticed the tears in his. “Please don’t leave me…”

“Oh _sweetheart…_!”  
Instantly she found herself back in his arms, Rumplestiltskin all but wrapping himself around her and she curled into him with a sob, clinging to him, the fear that he was about to leave her mingling with the hope that he would stay.

The cool air of the room against her bare skin and the whirlwind of emotions she’d been trough in the past hour caused her to shiver and easing her tight hold on her somewhat he pulled the covers of the bed over them both, creating a warm, snug cocoon for the both of them.

“I love you too,” he whispered against her lips, “I love you so much, my Belle…” His lips slanted over hers as he wordlessly told her again and again just how much.    
They kissed for what felt like hours, going from passionately devouring each other to tenderly affirming their love over and over again.

Breathless and with tingling lips they finally pulled back and Belle carefully brushed his fingers over the side of his face, her confidence blooming as he arched into her touch with a purr. “

You love me…” she marveled, still barely able to believe it. He laughed quietly, turning his head to kiss the palm of her hand.

“Sweetheart, you have no idea… I’ve loved you since I first laid eyes on you… on the night I joined your father’s court.

She blinked at him, her eyes growing wide with surprise. “But that was two years ago!” she exclaimed.

“Twenty-eight months to be exact…” he agreed warily. “And for twenty-four of them I could only look at you and dream, never daring to believe that you would ever be mine… I had to endure seeing you on the arm of that deceitful brute, knowing that he was unfaithful to you and powerless to do anything about it… I have never envied another man more in my life… What he had I would have traded my soul for…He was betrothed to the loveliest, most beautiful woman in all the realms and he treated you abysmally, crawling into bed with other women, who were nowhere near as special as you are… He was hurting you and slighting you and I could have killed him for it…”

Snuggling closer, Belle wrapped her arms around his waist, loving the feel of his warm body in her arms.

 “He never hurt me, not really…” she soothed him. “I didn’t shed a tear because of him. And now I am the luckiest girl in the world… now I have you…”

He gave her a long, intoxicating kiss in return before settling her back against his shoulder and nuzzling her hair.

“I’m the lucky one though for gaining your love,” he told her. “And I swear I will try my hardest every day to endeavor to be worthy of your love.”

“You are… always…” she whispered, her voice choked.

“My love, will you promise me one thing though?” he asked, his expression turning serious.

She nodded gravely, unable to push down the flicker of nervousness. He loved her and they were going to get married, but there still was the matter of their ambiguous first night together.

“Promise me that you will never again force yourself to be intimate with me because you feel that it is your duty or because you believe that you owe it to me,” he implored her.  
“If you don’t want to sleep with me for whatever reason, just tell me so and I won’t lay a hand on you. If I ever do something that makes you feel uncomfortable in any way… tell me to stop and I will… Here, in this room, with me, I want you to know only happiness and pleasure.”

“I promise,” she vowed sincerely, feeling his body relax against hers, the tension flowing out of him.

“And will you believe me when I say that I wanted to be with you tonight? I trust you and you make me feel safe and loved…”

“You are loved,” he answered, stealing another kiss from her. “Very much so. And I believe you… Although I still regret not knowing… had I known, I would have been so much gentler… I would have made it so much better for you. But I’m afraid I got carried away once I got you in my arms…”

Belle gaped at him disbelievingly. “Made it better?” she parroted. “It couldn’t have possibly be any better than it was… Tonight was wonderful!”

He smirked at her, the sudden wolfish look in his eyes sending shivers of anticipation down her spine.

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to prove you wrong on that.”

His hands stroked down over her body, her fingers digging teasingly into her sensitive skin and she gasped in surprise, arousal already flaring up in the pit of her stomach. “

Th-there’s more?” she squeaked, arching into his touch.

“Oh my darling, you have no idea,” he answered with a devilish grin before leaning closer and whispering something in her ear.

Heat flooded her body at his suggestive words and she felt a wetness gathering between her legs again.

“Will you… show me?” she eventually managed to ask, her voice unsteady and her face bright red.

“I will,” he promised, tucking the blankets securely around her. “But first, my beautiful princess, you need to rest for a little while.”

 His voice was rich with affection and Belle stretched happily against him, only now realizing how tired she was, her eyes drifting shut within seconds, a smile on her face. 

They were happy. And they would remain so ever after.


End file.
